


Blinded

by inthepeppermintwind



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthepeppermintwind/pseuds/inthepeppermintwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kurt is blinded by a blindfold, and Blaine is blinded by Kurt. Future!Fic. ONESHOT.  TRANSFERRING FROM FF.NET</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blinded

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work that I originally published on fanfiction.net in 2011 (under the name pineappletop92). I am currently moving all of my stories from there to here and scarvesandcoffee (when they apply). Thank you.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, and the idea for this belongs to aubreyli on tumblr. I just had the pleasure of being inspired by her.
> 
> Original publication date: June 21, 2011

"Blaine!" Kurt laughed as the twenty-three year old tugged on his hand, pulling him along. "Why can't I take the blindfold off?"

"Because, that would ruin the surprise, Kurt," Blaine replied before making another turn, guiding Kurt along carefully.

Kurt had been blind for the past two hours, when Blaine had pushed him into the passenger seat of his car, tied a blindfold around his head, and told him not to peek. They had driven for what seemed forever, with Blaine drumming his fingers along to the radio while Kurt sighed dramatically and constantly asked if they were there yet. Truthfully, though, Kurt could have cared less about when they would arrive - although he was itching to know their destination - content with just being with Blaine, even if he couldn't see him. It let him focus on the other things - the way he smelled, the sound of his laugh, and the way he could just  _feel_  it when he smiled at him.

But now that they had arrived at wherever it was Blaine had taken them - all Kurt could tell was that the halls echoed with the sound of their shoes as the walked briskly - he just wanted to take the blindfold off to see what it was the Blaine had planned. They had driven this far and to still be blind to everything was starting to get on Kurt's nerves. Most couples would see this as an "exercise of trust" but Kurt did not enjoy being dependent on someone else for this long. He preferred the give-and-take idea of a relationship. And right about now, he felt like giving Blaine and piece of his mind and taking off the blindfold just to spite him.

"Blaine-" he began when suddenly the person he was addressing stopped and Kurt almost bumped right into him. Blaine's grip on his hand tightened as Kurt felt him turn to face him. Carefully, Blaine guided his hand to touch something cold, hard and metal. It took him a moment to realize from the slope of it that it was a stair railing. Kurt guessed that Blaine wanted him to climb up, so he did. Before he had reached the third step, however, Blaine stopped him, and removing his hand from his, gripped Kurt's sides and turned him around. They were close enough that Kurt could feel Blaine's breath ghosting across his own lips as Blaine spoke to him.

"Kurt, do you remember what I told you before our first kiss?" he asked, placing his hand on top of Kurt's, which was resting on the banister. "How, when I watched you singing so openly and emotionally, that I finally realized that I found the person I was looking for?"

Kurt nodded dumbly, wondering why his mouth had suddenly gone dry.

"I don't think even I realized it at the time, but I meant it. Those things I said at seventeen were probably just me trying to be romantic - trying to get my hormones and emotions into words that couldn't even begin to describe what I was feeling about you at the time."

Kurt drew in a sharp breath as Blaine reached up and placed a warm hand against his cheek. Instinctively he leaned into the touch, a smile curving onto his lips.

"What I didn't know at the time, was how true they were. No. How true they  _are_." Blaine's hand disappeared from his cheek and his other hand as the warmth that was his body disappeared from in front of Kurt.

"Take off the blindfold, Kurt," Blaine said softly.

With suddenly shaking hands, Kurt reached behind his head and fumbled with the knot. It felt like forever before he got it undone, and as the cloth fell from his eyes, he blinked as his vision adjusted to the sudden light. When he finally managed to take in his surroundings, it took him another second to recognize it.

"We're in -  _Dalton?_ "

Kurt was standing on the main staircase with the dome skylight overhead throwing afternoon light on the marble floors. Everything was the same as he remembered, as far as he could tell. Except that there were no other boys in uniform walking to and from class or chatting to each other.

When Kurt finally looked back at Blaine, his heart seemed to stop.

Blaine was kneeling on one knee on the step below him, looking up at him with bright hazel eyes. He reached up, grasped Kurt's hand in his, and took in a shaky breath.

"Kurt, when I first saw you on this staircase, I never knew how much you would change my life. I didn't see you for what you were at the time, but Kurt, that moment, when I first saw you, standing on this staircase and looking at me - well, I think that was the best moment in my life. Because that was the moment I met you."

Kurt watched in a daze as Blaine glanced down, breaking eye contact, and fishing around in his pocket for -  _oh_.

"Kurt Hummel," Blaine said, looking back up at him as he held up a thin silver ring. "You are already the love of my life, the one I was looking for forever, and the one I hope to spend the rest of my life with. So, would you do me the honor of becoming my husband?"

Kurt wasn't sure when he had gone from standing on the step to being in Blaine's arms, but all he knew was that they were kissing and he was crying and everything was a little wet, but it was  _perfect_. And as he leaned back and looked into those hazel eyes, he whispered the one word that didn't even need saying, because Kurt had already known the answer to Blaine's question long before he had ever asked it. And he had a feeling that Blaine did, too.

" _Yes_."


End file.
